The Bloody Queen in the Path of a Psychopath
Break Down Myst Kagekyo, Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban, had been hunting for prey, The hunts were her favorite part of the feeding process. It allowed her to toy with her meal before eating, a cynical practice, but adrenaline did seem to make the blood taste better. Humans were so easy to feed upon any more, especially after she was able to suppress the revolution just thinking about it brought. She noticed a strange, hate-filled spiritual energy just barely within her sensory range. It was obviously a RK, and by the feel of the energy, there was alot of hatred, easily enough to awaken the blood-lust that marks the RK's existance. Using the RK's flash-step, Ketsueki Butoukai, she sped her way to where the energy was coming from, hoping to figure out how a RK had avoided her spies, and herself, for so long. Walking with one foot at a time, as if his leg was wounded, his body and arms waving from side to side each time he stepped again, Dakar Ambrose, has finished feeding, his grin was wide with "happiness" that his teeth were all shown, it was actually a slasher smile. The shadows of the night covering his face and only showing his green and golden eyes. Taking a moment and halting, he looked back, sensing a presence getting near, his eyes widened as he licked his lips and looked at his watch that was drenched in blood on his wrist, it was 10 PM at night, he sighed as he turned around, putting his hands in his pockets and standing stright like a normal person would, different from how he was a moment ago, even his grin shrunk to a simple smile, and his eyes were no longer wide with madness, as he began to walk forward towards the presence he sensed. Myst noticed how her target had completely turned around and started walking right to her. His senses were obviously stronger than she had expected. He wasn't a newborn vampire, that was sure. Her best guess, it had been a few months, maybe a year, two tops. He carried himself like a newborn though, one second slouched with a crazed look in his eye, probably from having just fed, and then inexplicably he stood upright like any normal human, although the smell of blood lingered on his breath. Blood was not a smell one could easily get rid of as it decayed in the mouth. She walked out of the shadows that hid her. "You, you're a Reikon Kyuuban, am I right?" No use hiding what she knew, but just to make sure, she wanted to hear it straight from his own mouth. Stopping as he heard the voice asking him a question, Dakar looked upwards, bone cracking his neck to both left and right, his tongue on his upper lip from the left as a small laughter could be predicted "Hi~ Has I heard the voice of a woman?~ But you know what I am......MY EVIL TWIN BROTHER WHO DOESN'T EXIST IS THAT YOU?!" And so, that was the thing that Dakar has said, contradicting the very thing he said and himself in total, no surprise, to who's familiar with him. Myst was speechless. She knew some psychological damage could be brought on by the change into a RK. But to this extent was practically unheard of. In fact, this guy was a down right lunatic. "Uh...what?" She honestly couldn't think of anything more to say. "Ah wait, I have no evil twin brother, since I'm the evil twin brother.....My good twin brother?" Dakar had been talking things that coming to his mind "So how about a meeting at 10 o'clock right now and drink some coffee?" Yes, Dakar was infact asking Myst out, despite not knowing who she i- "Goddamit don't cut me while I'm not done talking, description that appears after two lines that float above the B"...... Myst pondered the words Dakar had said. "Are you asking me if I'd like coffee? Or are you talking to someone else?" She didn't know how insane Dakar really was, at it would be best not to shatter any illusions his mind concocted, likely out of the blue. Dakar took a moment of silence and grinned widely, bearing his teeth like an animal "Lady, come out of your hiding, I always wanted to taste the blood of another RK, though fire probably never answered Roger that so I'll just answer it for him" Dakar clenched his hand to a fist and punch the wall next to him, crumbling it down as if it was nothing "Justin Bieber's a bitchy bitch" Yes, he just said that for no reason whatsoever. "Ok, that last part I would give you credit for." Myst said as she walked towards the loon. "Listen, if you want to drink another RK's blood, you've gotta...Did you just break that wall with just a punch?" She was half tempted to activate her Kyuketsuki Suteji, just as a precaution. Of all the nights I decide to go hunting without Kain flying around to protect me, I run into the wackjob. Dakar looked at Myst, changing his smile to a more...humane looking smile, and standing firmly while putting his hands behind his back and stared at Myst "Hmm.....you're not an F-Cup. Ah, a woman of great value, not the thing you get so much, manga does it but we get too much censorship in ecchi, thank god for Yabuki Kentaro" Dakar said, shedding comical tears of joy while smiling and holding his hands together. "Alright, if you can control the outbursts, I might just take you up on the offer for coffee. But only if you can promise not to shout random things at awkward moments, deal?" Myst decided to let the comment about her bust and hentai slide, having a gut feeling it wouldn't matter if she said anything at all. "Eh? Well well well, the guy at the mall asking for money said it wouldn't work, but I showed 'em, I showed 'em all MWAHAHAHA!!!! You're paying right?" Dakar said with an obviously amused grin on his face, crossing near his cheeks "After that, we go to McDonald's! And later maybe even dine in Hell, I hear dem spartans dine there, wonder if it's truly that good~!" Dakar spoke to himself, drooling from his mouth thinking about the delicious food he can eat "Oh~ I think I shall go read 9GAG later and see some new posts" "What did I just say? Control your outbursts or at least tone it down. By the way, 9GAG isn't very entertaining. It's all people screaming that they want to be on the front page. Gets old after a while." Myst said. She could tell this was going to be a long, long night. Dakar appeared in shock of Myst's comment on 9GAG, though he smiled again and simple giggled "Oh, I just remembered, I don't have a computer, or an iPhone, and I don't want one, YOU HEAR ME STEVE JOBS! I DON'T WANT YOUR STINKIN' IPHONE!" Dakar shouted to the sky, waking up some people nearby who began to shout back at him "Really? Now you wake up? Bitch, I've been yellin' and breakin' all night long!" With that said, Dakar began to walk with his hands in his pockets like any normal person would, expecting Myst to follow "Now onwards, to drinking coffee and trying not to be random, if my creator can handle it that is". Myst followed the insane vampire, hoping he was even capable to being calm. Having so much randomness was already giving her a headache. "I've got a question for you. How on earth do you hunt for humans when you're so loud? They'd hear you coming and hightail it in the other direction without a second glance." "Hmm? Oh I just come quickly from behind and instant kill 'em, no sweat, no problem, though I get my suit dirty all the time, so I steal a new one every now and then" Dakar replied to Myst, nochalantly walking as if nothing mattered "Oh, and may I ask who you may be, ma'am?" Dakar asked Myst, curious of who he is talking to. "I'm Myst Kagekyo, Queen of Reikon Kyuuban. I'm sure you had no idea our race had any seblance of rulership. To be quite honest, up until a couple of weeks ago, I didn't either. Until I found out, I was just using the title for fun and profit, but now, I realize that I probably did more harm than good. Anyway, who are you?" Dakar froze in his spot for a few seconds looking at Myst after hearing her introduction...he was quite shocked actually, finding out he had a queen. A few seconds after the shock, Dakar sighed, he bowed down to his queen looking on the ground "My name is Dakar Ambrose, I'm a vampire, just like you, both my parents were also vampires. I lived for almost five centuries. I apologize for my behavior a while back my Queen, I was unaware of the existence of a queen to begin with" Dakar was...different in every way in his words, his face was calm, his tone was spoken in a different manner than usual, he was...normal, honest and was truly meaning every bit of his words to Myst, fully accpeting that she's his Queen, that he has a Queen to begin with. Myst blinked a few times. Dakar's reaction was both unexpected and unprecidented. "Rise. If there's one thing that irks me, it's when people bow to me as soon as I tell them my title. I've only been in charge for a short time compared to the person I was given the postion by, the First Reikon Kyuuban, Katsumi Scarlet." she said calmly, as if she had stated that fact many times. Dakar stood up as his Queen said "I apologize for the inconvinience. May we continue? I would like to hear more about this First Reikon Kyuuban" Dakar said, allowing Myst to lead the way, just like a loyal servant to his Queen would do "I hope my loyalty won't irk you anymore, if I do, please let me know." "Sure." Myst started walking ahead. "Anyway, Katsumi is one of the first beings in all of creation. She led the greatest empire known to man, an empire which fell in a blaze of death and destruction. Wars erupted one after the other, no time to recover from the devestation. For eons, the kingdom fractured apart, waiting for a means to reunite us all. Turns out, that meant me, the Second Queen. Slowly, we're rebuilding. In time, the Empire of Blood will return, but until the day comes, we must still slide through the shadows unseen by men." "I guess I should do the same, be unseen and stuff. Well, I don't know anything about rebuilding empires, but I wish you the best of luck with that" Dakar kindly wished his Queen luck, he then put his hand on his chin looking at her "Hmm, by any chance...is the First Queen still among the living?" Dakar asked, curious about Katsumi's status. "Yep. She's still alive. It's scary to think, we all have the potential to live just as long as her. As long as we drink blood, eternity is ours to own. And even Gods cannot live forever compared to us. Sometimes, I think humanity based their Gods on us or other immortal beings." Myst suddenly stopped. "Any more questions?" Dakar took a second to stare at Myst, his Queen that he had been oblivious to her existence, but not simply that, he also thought of how he was unaware of his own race's history, it truly felt pathetic on his side to not know things such as that, though, he can't be blamed, his parents never did teach him about the history of the Reikon Kyuuban. He chuckled, his eyes appeared half asleep as he stared aimlessly at an opposite direction of Myst "Honestly, to think my own race had such a history, next thing I'll know is that we had a war against vampire hunters and werewolves, hahaha" Dakar's tone was as carefree as ever, simply joyful. "Don't rule out such options. It's possible that someone out there becomes a wolf or perhaps has a desire to kill all Reikon Kyuuban. Everything can happen, or perhaps nothing. That's what makes being immortal so much fun. We can see the world grow, fall and grow again and never get tired of it." Myst smiled. "And don't fret over never knowing our history. I didn't know anything either. Sometimes, secrets are for the best." Dakar's grin disappeared after Myst's words about immortality being fun must have struck him, but a few seconds later it returned, and as wide as ever "Tell me my Queen, or should I say, Myst-sama, how powerful are you?" Dakar indirectly hinted Myst his desire to battle her "Though of course, seeing as you're the Queen, you're bound to be stronger than someone such as me, no?". "First, you don't need to use any fancy titles unless you want to. Secondly, I will admit, I'm powerful. How about we go somewhere and test that? I'll let you decide the location, as long as we're outside the city. I don't want to cause random destruction that could injure humans." Myst said, feeling the urge to fight rise. A small chuckle was heard from Dakar, as he gestured Myst to follow him "We're gonna have a very long walk outside this lil' ol' city" Dakar said, beginning to walk and followed by Myst. Bloody Queen vs A Psychopath After several hours of walking, taking a bus, then a train and finally a few minutes of walking, Dakar and Myst reached a small forest, they took a very long trip from a city to a forest, it was actually quite nice being around nature. Dakar turned to Myst with a simple glance "This good enough for you, Myst-chan? If your answer is yes, please proceed to lay your attack, if your answer is no, please inform me so that we may take a longer trip to somewhere else" Dakar said, talking as if he is a quiz question with two options that come from a yes or no answer. Myst wasted no time in leaping at Dakar and trying to land a kick to the man's ribs, releasing hours worth of pent up energy in a single instant. Compared to how she typically would start a fight, it was by no means flashy or unexpected, or even all that damaging to anyone or anything. The kick landed straight at Dakar's ribs, their sound of breaking could be heard by both Dakar and Myst, and to no surprise, Dakar hand blood coming from his mouth, however, instead of coughing it, he nonchalantly swallowed it back inside. He stared at Myst with a grin "Thank you, ma'am, may I have another?" Dakar grabbed Myst's leg, turning around and throwing her away, not that it would be effective against someone such as the Queen of Vampires. Myst flipped and landed on her feet. "Want more? Fine then." With a simple arm motion, she materialized her Zanpakuto, Gesshoku, a unique sword, gold in color. She ran at Dakar again, this time ready to slice him if he didn't do something to stop her. Dakar grinned wider than before, bearing his teeth, and right when Myst's blade was going to make contact with him, he quickly moved to the side, having some of his white blazer cut but avoided physical harm. Dakar grabbed the blade of Myst's Zanpakuto prepared to punch her with his free hand. Category:Firegod00 Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Roleplay